Friendship In Darkness (Keya's Beginning)
by Phoenixbird
Summary: Ok, I don't know why it's PG, but it is. This is my first fic, so please be nice. Keya's got a power, and she has it for a reason. But how did she get it? This is sort of a prologue-ish thing to all my other Keya adventures.
1. Prologue: Keya of Celadon Forest

Friendship In Darkness  
  
  
"Go away, you loudmouth trainer!" said the young boy at the door of the Gym. "You're a disgrace to trainers everywhere! Messing in things like...like THAT." He pointed to the Pokémon that followed me faithfully everywhere I went, never needing a pokéball, always ready to defend and protect me.  
  
I looked down at her, too, and had to wonder what in the world this boy could be talking about. He had no idea how loyal my Pokémon were to me! I glared at the boy, anger flaring up against my will.  
  
"You judge me by my Pokémon," I said accusingly, and he stepped back. "You think; that is, if you even have a mind to think with, that just because I train an Umbreon, I'm evil. As if you even had the knowledge to judge upon! Dark Pokémon are loyal and friendly, if you'd just take the time to realize it, but no one does. Sure, I'm different. But I'm not evil, and neither are my Pokémon. I wouldn't compete at this Gym now, not even if it IS for the Marsh Badge!" I turned and walked quickly away from the town and into the woods near Celadon.  
  
THIS was where I kept my secret from Pokémon and trainers alike. From the front, it appeared to be nothing but a hut-like structure, but the inside was a different story. My anger vanished as I entered my house, and I smiled at the sight that awaited me.  
  
Two Houndoom were gazing lovingly at six baby Houndour. There was still one egg, but that didn't worry me. These were wild Pokémon. They came of their free will, knowing that I would help them. Any and every Dark-type Pokémon knew where they could find me. And I wasn't the only one.   
  
I released my other Pokémon to the freedom of the wilderness until I'd need them again to make it seem like I was an ordinary trainer. They always agreed without objections to be my Pokémon. That was how I'd gotten most of them. Because they agreed. Umbreon, however, had been wild.  
  
I walked into the 'backyard', then, thinking of the story of how I'd gotten Umbreon. It seemed so long ago...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter two starts the story, beginning two years ago...but I'm not going to give anything away yet. Too exciting. If I get good reviews on this first fic of her adventures then I'll write more. ~The Darkness Master   



	2. New Friends

Forgot a Disclaimer in chapter 1 so: I don't own Pokémon. I do own Keya, Jason, Brian, and Keya's other 'friends'.  
  
  
***Begin Flashback***  
  
It was two years ago. I'd only had a Pidgey as a Pokémon then. An easy defeat for those trainers who considered themselves so much BETTER than others. That was when I'd first seen just how these 'trainers' really felt.  
  
I was hidden in a cluster of trees and bushes when a tall boy came along. He looked angry, and he released a Pokémon and broke its pokéball in half.  
  
"I don't want to have anything to do with you!" he was yelling, and I could see the poor Houndour shaking with fear. The boy kicked the Houndour then, and sent him flying into the bushes near me.   
  
I was silent as I released Pidgey. I whispered the order to attack the boy. Pidgey did, obediently, for she knew what the boy had just done.   
  
While the boy was trying to fight her off, Pidgey's claws raked the button of a pokéball, releasing an Umbreon. She realized what her master had done and sent him flying into the sky with a well-aimed Shadow Ball attack.  
  
Umbreon turned toward my hiding place then, as I revealed myself. I was about to call back Pidgey, but she glowed with light and evolved into Pidgeotto. I was pleased and surprised, but quickly turned my attention to the Houndour in the bushes.   
  
Right away I knew that he was badly hurt. Umbreon looked at me, and I saw a tear fall from her eye. She knew that I'd sent Pidgey to attack her master because of what he'd done to Houndour, and she was grateful.   
  
I carefully picked up Houndour, and, using the cover of the woods, made my way to the Viridian Pokémon Center. But the Nurse Joy there thought I was Houndour's trainer, and was appalled that I'd let it get hurt that bad. I tried to explain, but she wouldn't let me in. I honestly think it was because I was in the company of two Dark Pokémon, for Umbreon had followed me.   
  
That was when I realized that NO Pokémon Center would let a girl with two Dark Pokémon inside. I knew I had to use what little I knew about healing Pokémon. What small knowledge I had came from working in a Pokémon Center for a month before I left home. I could only hope it was enough.  
  
I found an abandoned old barn in a wooded area, and decided to reside there for a while. For some reason, Umbreon was still following me. I was grateful for the company, if not for someone to talk to. I figured I'd be here for a while.  
  
About two hours later, the sun was setting. Umbreon and I were on the edge of a nearby cliff watching it. She had just commented that at a certain time every sunset, the sun was a dark enough red that you could look straight at it, when the rocks began to crack.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The true example of a 'cliffhanger'! Just a reminder before you read chapter three, the girl (Keya) is the GOOD guy...girl...person...whatever. ~The Darkness Master  



	3. The Glowing One-A Power Revealed

The rocks below us were breaking apart, and I only just got out of the way. Umbreon, however, did not.  
  
I ran to the edge of the cliff, and far below, I saw him. Umbreon's original trainer. He had a dynamite stick in his hand, and he was laughing.   
  
Umbreon was falling toward him, toward a giant net he'd stretched between the trees and the cliff side. I couldn't lose Umbreon now, not when she'd already been so friendly to me. And I would NEVER let her go back to that abusive trainer.   
  
"What I do to Umbreon will be far worse than what I did to Houndour!" the boy yelled up at me. For the first time since I'd left home, I was afraid. Truly afraid. Because I knew that this boy was telling the truth.   
  
Suddenly something happened inside me. It was like I was...changing, somehow. Becoming something...different. Something powerful. And this strange new power inside me took control, and before I knew what was happening, I was falling from the cliff, but falling slowly.   
  
I told myself that I HAD to get to Umbreon, no matter what, and I began to fall faster. So fast, in fact, that I caught up with Umbreon, grabbing her before I avoided the net and landed softly in front of the boy. Somewhere in my mind I found his name. Jason.  
  
"Foolish boy," I said calmly, and his eyes widened in fear. Umbreon jumped to the ground in front of me, ready to fight her former master.   
  
"Foolish boy, to think Pokémon are nothing but pawns in your game, things you can manipulate as you please. I believe it's time you learned the truth." I gave a slight nod to Umbreon as I said, "Lesson one. Loyalty is everything."  
  
If Umbreon's Shadow Ball didn't finish him, I knew that he would never come looking for us again. Umbreon and I floated back up to our temporary house, and I thought about this new power inside me.  
  
"So it's YOU," said a voice. I looked around. The only other one with me who could have spoken was Umbreon, and that wasn't likely. But still...  
  
"Umbreon? Did you just...say something?" I asked, and Umbreon walked over to me.  
  
"I did. I'd suspected it was you, at first, although I never expected the Glowing One to have only a Pidgey as a companion-"  
  
"What did you just call me?" I asked. Umbreon laughed.  
  
"The Glowing One. The only human on Earth with the ability to speak to Dark Pokémon. Anyone else would hear me saying my own name, or nothing at all. You, Glowing One, are the exception. You've been given your power for a reason, although it may not be the best one."  
  
"What reason is that?" I asked, bewildered and a little afraid.   
  
"Dark Pokémon everywhere are in trouble, Airenkeya," said Umbreon, using my true name.   
  
"Most people just call me Keya," I replied, but Umbreon continued like she hadn't noticed.  
  
"We need your help, Glowing One. There are...others. Others who care, as you do, for Dark Pokémon. But you are the one who must find them, Keya. You're the only one who CAN!" Umbreon paused, then looked up at me with pain in her eyes. "I tried, once. All I found was that unthinkable excuse for a trainer, Jason. But I'm not his anymore. I'm yours to command, my friend, as long as you wish." Umbreon looked up at me expectantly then, like I was supposed to say something.  
  
I thought hard about what had happened that day, surprised that it had only happened in a day, and came to an answer.  
  
"Yes," I said softly, "I understand. I'll help. Just tell me how."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
How was it for Chapter three? Keya's gonna have an entire series about her, and her adventures. On to Chapter four!! ~The Darkness Master   



	4. A Friend And A Partner

I look solemnly down at Umbreon, still remembering, when a the door behind me opens and in walks the boy from the Gym. I whirl around and glare at him.  
  
"What do you want?" I ask, and he holds his hands up in a gesture of peace.  
  
"I've been kicked out of the Gym. They didn't like my secret," he says, and releases a Murkrow from a pokéball. "Being a Psychic Gym, they knew how easily I could defeat each of them, and they sent me away. So I followed you. Nice place you've got here. Are those WILD Pokémon?" He asks, gaping at the Houndoom and Houndour.   
  
I glance at Umbreon. "We can trust him, Keya. He is one of those that you've found so many of already...those that care." I nod, and a cracking sound directs my attention to the last egg in the nest of the Houndoom. It is hatching.  
  
The boy, Brian his name, moves closer, and the Houndoom start to growl. "He's a friend," I say quickly, and they stop growling. I, too, move closer to watch the egg hatch.   
  
A small head appears, and the Houndour's little eyes open and look straight at Brian. Houndour hatches the rest of the way and slowly steps toward Brian, licking him with her tiny pink tongue. The female Houndoom nods to me, and I touch Brian gently on the shoulder.  
  
"Brian," I say, and he looks at me. "Houndour has imprinted you as her parent. She's yours, whether you want her or not." Brian nods and picks up Houndour. "With two Dark Pokémon, they will not let you back into the Gym."  
  
"I know," he says. "That's why I've decided to stay with you." We both smile, and Umbreon nods approvingly.  
  
"He'll make a good partner, Keya. You'll see." I nod in agreement. Suddenly the phone on the nearby table rings.  
  
"Hello," I say, and my eyes go wide with shock. "Yes, of course, I'll come! I'll leave as soon as I can!" I say, and hang up the phone. I turn to face Brian and Umbreon.  
  
"There's trouble in Blackthorn City. We've gotta go now!" I call my Pokémon from the woods and look at them. A Houndoom, the original Houndour I rescued from Jason. Murkrow, whom I found abandoned near Violet City. Sneasel, one I caught myself. Umbreon, of course. Larvitar, which will someday evolve into the Rock/Dark Pokémon Tyranitar. And Pidgeot, the former Pidgey that had been my first companion ever.  
  
"Ready, Keya?" Umbreon asks, and I answer by opening the door. Brian, Umbreon and I set out for Blackthorn City, none of us exactly sure what awaited us there. I glanced over at Brian, carrying Houndour, and smiled.   
  
Blackthorn was the residence of one of my 'helpers', a girl named Asheya. I could only hope the news she had was not as serious as I feared.   
  
Together we set off into the setting sun, as scarlet as the day I became the Glowing One.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The next story, if anyone who reads this wants me to write it, will be called "Blackthorn-The True Trouble". See ya in my next fic!! ~The Darkness Master   



End file.
